vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Shade
Summary The Hero's Spirit, also known as the Hero's Shade, Ancient Hero, Golden Wolf, or White Wolf, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Once a famed swordsman of Hyrule, he died lamenting that he was never remembered as a hero, and calls Link of this era "son". This is the reason why he passes down the secrets of the sword to this Link. He manifests himself as a spectral golden wolf in the world of the living, and as an armored, skeletal warrior in the strange otherworld of the Ghostly Ether. The Hero's Shade's left eye glows bright red, while his right eye is missing; as a wolf, it is closed and appears scarred, while as a warrior, it is unlit and transparent. He is the Hero of Time from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, filled with regrets from being unable to pass on the "lessons of his life to those who came after him" after he was sent back in time to his childhood. He also lamented that fact that he was not remembered as a hero. In order to ease his regrets and finally pass on his knowledge, he teaches the seven Hidden Skills to his descendant, the Link of Twilight Princess. The Hero's Shade is impervious to attacks and cannot be damaged, although he can be knocked down during training sessions. He also possesses the ability to replicate himself, which he uses during training sessions involving multiple enemies, can launch large fireballs from the end of his sword, and is left-handed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 5-A, possibly High 4-C Name: Hero's Shade, Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hylian Spirit, Ancient Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master swordsman, Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Non-Corporeal (He's a ghost), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation, Can launch large fireballs from the end of his sword, Can replicate himself, Can transform into a wolf, Dimensional BFR Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Large Planet level, possibly Large Star level (Far superior to Twilight Princess Link early on in his adventure, later they sparred one final time prior to the battles with Zant and Ganondorf. It is also implied that the Hero's Shade is itself the spirit of a past incarnation of Link; its full power is unknown) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ with possibly Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Large Planet Class, possibly Large Star Class Durability: Unknown. At least Large Planet level, possibly Large Star level (Can tank hits from Link's Master Sword in training) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Possibly thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His sword and shield Intelligence: Gifted, is very wise, and a master swordsman and has experienced in battle who taught his descendant Twilight Princess Link his hidden techniques. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Gallery Golden_Wolf.jpg|The Hero's Shade in his wolf form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Links Category:Spirits Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4